


回廊（已完）

by Luupuuus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>星际穿越AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	回廊（已完）

1、  
    第一个视频开始播放时，Harry•Hart就皱起了眉头。  
    镜头里Eggsy躺在床上，确切来说，躺在病床上，脸色有点发白，嘴唇红润得不太自然。Harry眼尖地看到他病服领口露出锁骨上的塑料夹板。他走后的第一个任务，Eggsy就把自己搞成这样，很好。  
    “如你所见，我出了车祸。”Eggsy闷闷不乐地说，声音有点嘶哑，“我在半空飞了三圈还是四圈，落下来的时候头都晕了，现在还想吐呢。Harry，你也会这样吗？你在天上转的圈肯定比我多多啦。”  
    “我刚醒来不久，感觉还行。我在恢复了，我想我马上就会好的——以免你会担心。他们说我起码应该再看上去好上些后才给你打电……录，录像。不过你得承认现在我看着也还不错，不是吗？”Eggsy咬了咬嘴唇，对镜头眨着眼睛。  
    Harry笑了出来，他早该看出来，那颜色是Roxy惯用的色号，不过Eggsy涂着也没什么违和。唇膏覆盖之下，Eggsy的嘴唇肯定和他的脸颊同样苍白，不过的确，这孩子看上去并没什么问题，他的眼睛还是老样子，充满活力。Harry不会担心的。  
    而Eggsy想要告诉他的也不是这个。视频一开始的时候，Eggsy的手指就在被子上毫无节奏地一敲一击，只有王牌特工的内部成员才能破解。  
    他说的是：“当别人叫Galahad的时候，我还是反应不过来那是在叫我。”

    第二个视频和第一个视频的拍摄时间看起来没隔多久，至多不超过半年，Harry认出来那还是同一间医院里。天花板上垂着带子，Eggsy脑门上带着汗，看起来他刚刚完成了一次复健训练。  
    “之前出了点小问题。”Eggsy轻描淡写地说，“我的肩膀差点抬不起来了，不过现在全都好了。梅林说等我完全恢复后，让我去西班牙。拜啦，Harry，到那里后再联系你。”  
    然而第三个视频不是从西班牙拍过来的。Eggsy裹在厚大衣里，被围巾裹住了半张脸，另外半张躲在帽子里。他说的每句话都又沉又闷，在围巾缝隙中飘出白色的雾气。  
    “一年了，Harry，我一直没收到你的回信，我以为前两个你肯定会回复我呢。空间站说还没失去你们的讯号，所以我猜你挺忙的。我也是，我就没喋喋不休地去烦你。你不会怪我吧？”Eggsy眯了眯眼睛，Harry猜测围巾下面的嘴正在大笑着。  
    “刚知道你要飞上天那阵，就是你在做没完没了的重力适应训练，每天都头晕脑胀脾气差得要死那阵，有天我在你书房乱翻，被你抓个正着，你还记得不？但你没对 我发火，反而给我列了一个书单，那玩意儿有多长？十三英寸？你还不如骂我一顿呢。我想跟你说，现在我全部看完啦。”镜头动了动，看来这次摄像机就拿在 Eggsy手上。  
    “得了吧，Harry，我又不是没上过学，有的书——比如《小王子》，那根本是童话，我早就看过了。你看，这里不是沙漠，不过也差不多，一切都又大又干， 什么人都没有。”镜头离开Eggsy的脸，绕着周围转了一圈，Harry看到了一片辽阔的冰原，有些裸露的冰面在闪着光，Harry猜测那是个晴天，它们 在反射星光。最后镜头突然一转，朝向了天空。  
“    ‘如果你爱上了一朵生长在一颗星星上的花，那么夜间，你看着天空就感到甜蜜愉快。所有的星星上都好象开着花’……”除了银河外，Harry看不到任何东西，他只听到Eggsy轻轻念着。

    下一个视频Eggsy露出了正脸，他坐在车里，衣着得体。他看起来意气风发，约有二十六、七岁。他下颚的线条变得柔和了，整个人却脱去了原有的稚气，他的 头发留得更长了，如果Harry自始至终在他身边的话，他一定从一开始不会允许Eggsy把头发留到比原来更甚的长度。不过此刻他承认，这是适宜的，新头 型很好地将Eggsy身上那些浪荡变成贵气。在Eggsy开口说话之前，Harry只是看着他，心里不无得意，这个被他打磨过的青年成长为比他所想更加优 秀的样子，一如他那时从镜中窥见。  
    “之前给你发了几个视频，不过都被国际部给毙了。其中一个是坐在你的车里拍的。顺便一提，那些雪茄都被我征用了。所以这次我坐在自己的车里。”Eggsy兴致勃勃不厌其烦地把各个角落拍了个遍，匆忙而细致，没落下一个点。  
    “看到这个儿童座椅了吧。这是我给妈妈买的车，送给她作为结婚礼物。对方是个好人，我很放心……”Eggsy沉默了一会儿，马上又笑起来，“该让你见见 Daisy，她都五岁了，已经是个大女孩。她今天会做花童，为此她差点把我搞疯。你想象不到她有多能说。等有机会吧，你知道自从瓦伦丁那件事之后，妈妈对 她宝贝得紧，我一次都没成功把她偷出来过。”  
    他看了下表，抬起头来：“得走了，我要去教堂了。”在吐出那个字眼的时候，Eggsy微不可查地畏缩了一下，一瞬间他露出茫然的表情，让他再次显得那样幼小，那样的……  
    “老天啊，Harry，我该怎样才能……”Eggsy叹息般地说。

    “JB，过来！”Eggsy叫到，随后一阵哈斯哈斯的喘息后，一张皱巴巴的狗脸也出现在镜头里，Eggsy揉了揉它，就让这条哈巴狗趴到自己膝盖上。Eggsy穿着红色浴袍，懒散地坐在沙发上，头发还有点湿，谢天谢地（或者撒旦在上）他把头发留回了原来的长度。  
现在Harry已经不能一下子就判断出Eggsy的年纪了。三十岁或者三十五岁都有可能。周围的环境奢华低调，大气典雅，而Eggsy和这一切浑然一体，很难想象到警察局外Harry叫住他时，他还只是个小混混。  
    “十年了。”Eggsy说。如果是那时的Eggsy，他准有办法把这句话说得好像撒娇，而现在则不，“JB已经是条老狗了，对不对？”他一边亲昵地捉起那 条狗的爪子晃了晃，一边严肃地直视镜头，“我现在明白了你为什么要把酸黄瓜先生做成标本，还把它放在厕所上。这真的……真的很难，Harry。”  
    Eggsy叹了口气，Harry注意到他眼角已经有了些许细纹，在他做出笑起来的样子时就特别明显。视频结束得很快。第一次Harry遏制不住自己的情 绪，他溃败地倒在自己的椅子上，思索这时Eggsy已经在Harry的房子里住了多久，才令他显得更像那里的主人。

    第六个视频里很明显能看出来Eggsy已经醉了。  
    Harry第一次看到Eggsy的醉态——在这种距离下。Eggsy几乎把脸贴在了镜头上，Harry也不由自主更靠近屏幕，像是奢望这样能感受到Eggsy的呼吸。  
    一开始Eggsy只是睁着眼睛，看着镜头，什么都没说。他没戴眼镜，也没打领带，分不清他是坐着还是躺着。和他对视的时候，Harry差点以为他真能看到自己。当他开口说话时，Harry近乎痛苦地看着他粉色的嘴唇一张一合。  
    “它们……太多了，太沉了。我有很多次想要找你，有很多事想对你说。我最近常常想，”Eggsy说，“为什么是我们。”他现在还留着理性和条理，并未言明 王牌特工的那些事，然而Harry懂得他在说什么。“这……”Eggsy伸手超后面挥了挥，太暗了，Harry看不到那具体是哪里，不过他知道Eggsy 指的是整个世界，“这太大了，而我们……”  
    “如果你早知道的话，”Eggsy一把抓住镜头，它危险地摇晃了一下，“如果你早知道的话，如果你……”他断断续续地重复这句话，对自己的疼痛毫不遮掩， 而它存在得这么久，这么深，消耗得那么多，以至于连愤怒都没有剩下，只有软弱留在那里。疼痛和软弱凝成一团什么东西。那团什么就是他的Eggsy。  
    最终Eggsy并没问出那句话，所以Harry也无从回答，如果早知道，他还会不会选择参加这次任务，一次简单的，不会有什么差错的太空旅行，只为防范可能的国际间谍。而事实上没有间谍、叛徒和阴谋，只有一个简单的错误，和一颗时间流速过快的星球。

    这个视频里，Eggsy醉得比上一个还要厉害。他看起来像是刚从一个蹩脚的单身夜里逃出来一样，他的西装外套不见了，衬衫上粘着亮片和彩带，还有酒渍，头 发里——如果Harry没看错的话——藏着蛋壳，这样看来他脸上淌的是蛋黄了。Eggsy打了个酒嗝，开始笑起来。这令Harry好歹感觉好受了些。  
    “我明天就结婚啦。”Eggsy突然说道。哪怕是Harry也惊诧地眨了下眼睛。  
    这回Harry对着黑屏坐了好久，才打开了下一个视频。这是当然的，Eggsy一定会结婚，会有自己的家庭、孩子。在最开始那阵情绪过后，Harry甚至可以带着微笑揣想，Eggsy的孩子奔跑在他的房子里，欢快地笑着。这是一件好事。  
看到下一个视频那一瞬，Harry的笑容就僵硬了。那里面的是Eggsy，也是一个老人，时间把他曾经的金发浸染成深棕色，鬓边则褪得发白。起码二十年过去了，屏幕内外端坐的都是一个老绅士。  
    不该是这样的。错误应有弥补的余地，时间不该这样流逝。Eggsy看起来和Harry前所未有地相像，嘴边的纹路如出一辙。Harry仔细地看了，也没发 现别人，没有孩子，没有任何人，只有Eggsy一个，坐在铺满太阳报的书房里。那些报纸从瓦伦丁之日开始，Harry知道每一张都是他永远错过的一个故 事。  
    Eggsy开口，他的声音沉稳，尾音却扬起。他连发声方式都有了变化。现在他的声音里蕴含了那么多热情和疲倦，有多少热情就有多少疲倦，Harry对此分外熟悉，因为他自己平日就是这样说话的。  
    “年轻时我想知道你的事，Harry，我是说——每件事，你的家庭，你的学校，你的朋友，你的工作，你爱过的人，你……”Eggsy换了个姿势，斜倚在座椅上，镜头就摆在桌子上，Harry知道如果跟他面对面坐，这个姿势能给谈话者带来多大压力。  
    “我那时想，没关系的，以后的日子还长着呐，还有很多很多时间。”Eggsy说，“我竟然是没错的，日子还长着，还有很多很多……”他点点头，“时间总是公平的。”  
    “然而，”他说，“讯号一直传来，你没给过我回复，却也从没给我拒绝。他们说这一定是某种故障，说已经没有希望了。可我不认为你死了，你不会死的,就只是……就……”  
    Eggsy特别没礼貌地大声擤擤鼻子，像个小年轻似的。他看着镜头，从那双眼睛里Harry还能看到一丁点他说“就像《窈窕淑女》？”时的热切样子。

    Harry看完这些花了不到一个小时，返航很顺利，十几天后他就能回到地球了。地面想必已经收到了他们的讯号，这是个通天大奇迹。

2、  
    Harry认识的人没有一个还活着，不过王牌特工组织还存在，并和以前一样，低调，然而庞大有力，真是万幸。  
    他的身份很快得到确认，他的需求被一一满足，这一次任务他也圆满完成了。  
    然而在他询问Eggsy的时候，却得知对方在2032年就离开了王牌特工，从那之后他就搬离了Harry的老房子，那时的领袖相信Eggsy不会背叛，所以他们仅对Eggsy投以有限的持续关注，很快Eggsy从此不知所踪。  
    Michelle早已死去，Harry找到Daisy的时候，她也垂垂老矣。对于这个打听自己兄长的陌生人，老妇人带着十足的怀疑盘问良久，最后吐出一个地址。  
    “我不知道他为什么辞去原来的工作执意去那里，离我们太远，更累。他却说那是他的志向，他花了好几年，在工作之余自学。我为他自豪——航天局可不是谁都能 进去的。”Daisy回忆道，“然而哥哥进入航天局后，就很少和我们联系了，越来越少。我已经有日子没得到他的消息。”  
    路途上，Harry一直在查找资料，却一无所获，看来Eggsy没留下半点值得留存的研究成果。那个倒开车和警察狂飙的男孩，那个拯救世界不止一次的小英雄，最后模糊了面孔，成了一颗没什么用处的小螺丝钉。  
    到了那个城镇之后，Harry四处打探Eggsy 或者Unwin先生，可似乎没有人认识他，没人知道一个叫做Eggsy的人，这是个有特色的名字，理应令人印象深刻。一周以后，Harry几乎绝望了。他 得到的唯一消息是所有的Unwin都已经下葬了。然而Harry已经确认过，Eggsy绝对不在这些Unwin里。  
    最后他还是去了墓地，因为那是唯一一个他没去过的地方了。Harry没想到他真的会在这里找到Eggsy。  
    怪不得他这些天的搜寻磕磕绊绊，收效甚微。Harry凝神看着那块墓碑，上面刻着“Gary Hart（1992-2049）”。  
    他的男孩凑近屏幕，带着醉意，傻兮兮甜腻腻地说：“我明天就结婚啦。”  
    他还是忍不住伸手摸了一下那块冰凉的石头。Eggsy这个名字连点痕迹都没留下。  
    奇怪的是他没什么悲痛的感觉。这一切都有点荒诞，Harry绕着墓碑慢慢踱了一圈，还是不敢相信他刚刚踏过了那个年轻人——已经不再年轻的人的尸骨。  
    此时是十一月，四周浮起若有若无郁郁的雾霭，泥土也带着阴冷的湿气，这片墓地保养得宜，四周连根枯草都看不到。Harry没找到什么能献给Eggsy的东西。他离开的时候，正是八月夏末，从季节上来说，时间流逝和他的感受是相符的。  
    他在这里游荡着，知道在别人眼里自己多半是个可怖的、在墓地里兜兜转转的黑色的暗影。过一会儿之后，他会从这里走开，想办法找到Eggsy生前最后的居 所，找一找Eggsy交过的朋友，坐一坐Eggsy常去的小店。然后他要去一一探寻自己昔日朋友的踪迹，做一切一个被遗留者该做的事。他还会寻找一下那条 项链，当然，最大的可能性是它已经和Eggsy躺在了一起，在泥土下面，旁边有冬眠的虫子。不过现在他无处可去。  
    已经过去了四十多年，然而对于Harry来说，那只不过是三个月以前的事。  
    三个月前，Harry登上飞船，此前他最后一次见到Eggsy，他要进去总部做最后准备时，Eggsy正从那里离开。他们在门口处遇见了。  
    Eggsy走路不看两侧，并没注意到Harry站在阴影里，从他身前直接走了过去。这场景似曾相识，Harry费了老大力气才忍住没脱口而出，像上回那样叫住他：“Eggsy！”  
    可Eggsy却像是听到了一般，在几节台阶下站定，自己回过身来，双手插在裤子口袋里。他穿着西装，真正的绅士永远不会这样松松垮垮地插口袋的。 Eggsy和他成人后第一次与Harry在警察局外相见那时，并没有什么变化。阳光大约是从Harry身后那头打过来的，Eggsy便在眼镜后眯着眼睛， 回头笑着，无忧无虑。他的金发打理得整整齐齐，在阳光下熠熠生辉，显得柔软又光亮。他是那样年轻，而有时，年轻就是一件利器。Harry被刺得微微发疼。  
    于是他挥挥手，示意Eggsy可以走了。因为年轻是不该有什么忧愁的。Eggsy走得很快，Harry也没留多久，他往他的来处去了，知道自己必定再回来。


End file.
